<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ревность by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), Margarido</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464673">Ревность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020'>fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido'>Margarido</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал G - T Dumas Filmz 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Musketeers (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collage, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanart, Jealousy, Love, Romance, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Коллаж по песне КиШ "Ответ - лютая месть!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Aramis | René d'Herblay, Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Louis XIII de France</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал G - T Dumas Filmz 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ревность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Исходники: кадры сериала Мушкетеры (2014-2016).<br/>По мотивам песни Короля и Шута "Ответ - лютая месть!". Текст под коллажем :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i5.imageban.ru/out/2020/06/25/74c88875b817d863be63021c09927b38.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Ответ - лютая месть!</b><br/><i>Король и Шут</i><br/>Опять ночь без сна<br/>В окно смотрит луна<br/>Наверное, знает она<br/>Отчего так мучают кошмары!</p><p>Опять слышу я<br/>Сухой треск огня<br/>И жена кричит моя<br/>Год назад сгоревшая в кровати</p><p>Внизу мой сосед<br/>Его слышен бред<br/>Там, в подвале, потухший свет<br/>Стал причиной очень странной смерти!</p><p>Муж рассерженный отомстит<br/>Они честные люди, их Бог простит<br/>Ревность - это беда, а измена - ерунда!</p><p>Так устроен наш белый свет<br/>Там, где двое, для третьего места нет<br/>Только в стенах моих нету места<br/>Для этих двоих!</p><p>Луна. Ты не спишь<br/>За мной ты следишь<br/>То, что слышу я, ты услышь!<br/>Уничтожь, прошу, все эти звуки!</p><p>Муж рассерженный отомстит<br/>Они честные люди, их Бог простит<br/>Ревность - это беда, а измена - ерунда!</p><p>Так устроен наш белый свет<br/>Там, где двое, для третьего места нет<br/>Только в стенах моих нету места<br/>Для этих двоих!</p><p>Вот мой ответ - лютая месть!<br/>В доме их нет, но крики их есть!<br/>Вот мой ответ - лютая месть!<br/>В доме их нет, но крики их есть!<br/>Месть!<br/>Месть!<br/>Месть есть!<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>